Maybe Today
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: Sasuke wants to admit his feeling and Sakura is afraid of being hurt. Sequel to Maybe someday. One shot. Sakura x Sasuke


This is sort of a sequel to Maybe Someday. So you should go read that first if you want to know more, but it can be read separately.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not claim to.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" He looked up to see a pair of furious green eyes. "You really managed to nearly kill yourself on your first mission since you got back?"<p>

"It was an ambush, pretty girl, I wasn't prepared." His voice was slightly slurred.

He was happy she wasn't another fangirl nurse, who didn't seem to care if he had betrayed the village at one point.

Sakura, while being extremely annoying, was Sakura.

The only girl he could stand being around.

He was amazingly comfortable, but that was probably due to the morphine drip connected to his arm.

Her eyes softened once she saw he was high beyond belief.

"Now sweetie," He scooted over a little. "Why don't you lay down next to me?"

Sasuke gave her a goofy grin that put Naruto's to shame.

"Sasuke," Sakura's lips pulled up into a smile. "Your high."

It wasn't a question, but he frowned slightly.

"No, I'm not." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her down next to him. "Now, lay."

"TEME!" Naruto burst into the room. "I HEARD YOU WERE..."

He looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke , then back at Sakura.

"What's going on here?" He finally managed, watching as Sakura tried to scoot off the side of the bed unsuccessfully.

"No," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

He gave Naruto a strange look. "We were kind of in the middle of something, dobe. Do you mind?"

Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura's face burned crimson.

Sasuke pulled her closer and rested his head on her collarbone.

"Your even prettier when you blush," He gave her a big smile, not a smirk like everyday Sasuke would give, but a real smile.

"Naruto don't freak out he's completely high!" Sakura squeaked as she tried to pull away.

"Nice..." Naruto was still giggling, "Well catch you guys later!"

"Your just going to leave me?" Sakura yelled, as Naruto walked from the room.

"Yep!" He called, as he walked down the hall.

"Grand." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

Sasuke had buried his nose in her hair and was now inhaling her flowery scent.

"Sasuke I should go," Sakura looked at the boy who seemed to want nothing more than to be with her.

She had to force herself to remember he was high and didn't know what he was doing.

She couldn't get her hopes up, it would only hurt more in the long run.

"No, don't go." He gripped her almost painfully around her waist. "Those annoying nurses will come back."

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while longer." She sighed tiredly. "But can I at least sit in a chair?"

"Only if I can hold you hand!" He laughed and smiled widely at her.

"Sure," She would allow him that.

She slid off the bed and onto the uncomfortable chair next to it.

Sasuke gripped her hand and smiled sweetly at her.

She felt butterflies fill her stomach, and her blush returned full force.

"See!" He exclaimed running his knuckles over her cheekbone softly. "You're so pretty! And your hair is so pink!"

She giggled and smiled cutely at him.

He prided himself on getting her to smile and leaned back against his pillows.

Sakura reached for his medical report and quickly read over it.

"Five broken ribs, four kunai's to the chest all just barely missing your heart, a fracture to the tibia, a shattered radius, and a mild concussion." Sakura looked up at the Uchiha who was playing with her fingers. "No wonder they got you so doped up."

"It wasn't my fault," He looked up at her with a playful smirk. "It was a D ranked mission, but the client didn't tell me that, he was wanted by the Village hidden in Stone. I hadn't even been expected to fight."

"I'm sorry I would have come with you, but I had my own short mission to Sand." She placed the report back in it's place, before looking over his previous injuries with a small amount of chakra.

Most were healed due to the fact he almost died, causing Tsunade to take over the process. He was just in here for pain in his newly grown bones, which was quite normal.

"I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital." Her emerald eyes filled with tears as she stared down at the linoleum floor. "I heard about from Kakashi who was just as shocked as I was."

He lifted her chin and wiped away the tears that had escaped with his thumb, in a surprisingly sweet action.

"I'm fine now," He brushed a couple loose strands of her pink hair behind her ear. "Better than fine. I feel great!"

She giggled softly, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, I'm glad."

"Me too!" He exclaimed. "When I was lying there all I could think of was I would never get to see you again!"

She gave him a sad look. "Don't say things like that."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You just might get my hopes up." She stood and pulled her hand from his. "I'll see you tonight at dinner. Remember it's at my place."

"Just us?" Sasuke smiled widely.

"No, Kakashi and Naruto too." She wasn't even looking at him now. "Just like always. 7:30, don't be late."

She quickly left the room, leaving a confused and sad Sasuke behind her.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Sakura walked into her quiet apartment, and dropped down on her old red couch.

She pulled the quilt her grandma made her off the back of the couch and curled up into a little ball.

Her little black kitten pawed at her arm, looking up at her with intelligent ebony eyes.

"Hey Hoshi." She reached out and pulled him into her arms. "I'm glad I asked Lee to take care of you when I left instead of Naruto. You would have starved."

Hoshi purred and rubbed his head against her chin.

"You kind of look like Sasuke," She told him.

"Meow?" Hoshi looked completely confused.

"But I love you anyway." She kissed the top of his head and set him down on the carpeted floor.

She looked up at the clock to see it was 6:30, which meant she needed to make dinner for team 7.

It had been Naruto's choice what they were going to eat, so she was going to make Ramen.

Which although she didn't like eating constantly, she could make quite well. Due to years of having Naruto as a house guest.

She would also make some Onigiri for Sasuke since he refused to eat Ramen.

Maybe she would also make some Umeboshi for herself.

Maybe some Dango as well.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting when he showed up at Sakura's with Sasuke and Kakashi, but it certainly wasn't this.

They were five minutes late, but that was to be expected since they had to hunt down Kakashi or Sakura would kill them.

Sakura had opened her front door, wearing a pink frilly apron and smiling widely.

She turned back into her small kitchen, and continued to cook.

After slipping out of their shoes they followed her.

All of her counters were covered in different types of food, some he didn't even recognize.

At the moment Sakura was stirring a big pot of Ramen, as she made sure something in the oven didn't burn.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Naruto asked, basically drooling over all the food.

"I kind of got into." Sakura didn't turn around to look at them, as she set the now cooked pot of Ramen on the small table. "And it turns out my parents are coming to dinner as well."

"I thought this was just us?" Naruto looked really confused.

"It was going to be," Sakura pulled a tray of cookies out of the over and arranged them on a plate. "But my mom showed up and saw that I was cooking, when I told her why she asked if her and dad could come over tonight so he can meet you guys."

"Couldn't you have said no?" Naruto questioned.

"I hardly ever get to see them after moving out." Sakura smiled fondly.

"Hn." Sasuke was back to his regular self.

"I guess it's okay." Naruto pouted. "Your mother likes me and Kakashi, but I don't know about Sasuke. And, wow, her father is going to hate you! "

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke's face was as blank as usual.

"Well, you did leave Sakura-chan crying..." Sakura stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

He was clutching his now injured foot.

She obviously didn't like to remember her failed attempt to keep Sasuke in Konoha.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sakura gave a large fake smile, and returned to arranging food on plates and setting the table. "Now sit they should be here soon."

"Sakura honey it's us!" A female voice called from outside the door.

"Come in!" Sakura took off her apron and hurried to greet them.

"Hey sweetie," Her father said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hey Daddy!" Sakura smiled brightly at her parents. "Come meet Team 7!"

Sakura pulled her father into the kitchen along with her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno," Kakashi shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Haruno."

Kakashi offered him his hand.

Sasuke noted that Sakura looked like neither if her parents. Her mother had long brown hair and sky blue eyes, while her father had shaggy red hair and steel gray eyes.

"Are you sure it's appropriate for an older man like yourself to be hanging around a 19 year old girl?" His grip on the silver haired man's hand tightened.

"Daddy!" Sakura slapped his arm lightly. "He's our team leader!"

"Hello Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno," Naruto gave him one of his bright smiles.

Mr. Haruno smiled and shook Naruto's outstretched hand. "It's great to meet my little girl's closest friend."

"And who's this handsome young man?" Mrs. Haruno asked smiling at Sasuke.

"Mom this is Sasuke," Sakura introduced him. "Sasuke this is my mom."

"Oh, it's so great to meet you!" She gave him a hug, ignoring the way he tensed.

"Wait you're Sasuke Uchiha?" Her father's gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded.

"Your the boy who left my Sakura unconscious on a bench?" Sasuke nodded, his face deceptively blank. He noted how affectionate Sakura's father was to her.

Mr. Haruno was seething, this was the boy who broke his little girl's heart. He raised his fist to hit Sasuke when Sakura caught his wrist.

"Let's eat everyone!" Sakura was smiling brightly, though inside she knew that her father wanted to kill Sasuke. "I didn't make all this food for show."

"It looks great sweetie," Her father gave her another hug, glaring at Sasuke over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" She beamed. "I hope you guys like it!"

Sasuke was the first person sitting, and Sakura plopped down next to him. Next to her was her Mother at the end of the table and her father was sitting down beside her. Kakashi uncomfortably sat down at the other end in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Soon everyone was eating a little of everything, except Sasuke was just eating some Onigiri .

"So Hokage-sama let a traitor back into the village?" Sakura looked up from her plate shocked at her father's insult towards Sasuke.

"Dad!" Sakura reached out and brushed her fingers over Sasuke's hand which had fisted next to his plate. "Sasuke has earned the right to be respected in this village."

"He left you on a bench!" He father roared. "You could have been raped! Or killed!"

"Daichi calm down!" Mrs. Haruno scolded, glaring at her husband.

"Please daddy," Sakura's eyes were watering. "I love all of you and I hate seeing you fight. I forgave Sasuke for what he did can't you?"

"You cried yourself to sleep for weeks!" Her father was not letting this go. "He wasn't here to pick up the pieces. He didn't have to watch you suffer!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was nearly crying, and felt even worse about leaving then he already did.

Sakura stood and ran from the room tears running down her face.

"Daichi, we should go. Tell Sakura I'll call her later and that we love her." Mrs. Haruno nearly drug her husband from the apartment. It was obvious where Sakura got her strength from.

"I should talk to her." Naruto said, standing.

"I'll do it. You guys just go." Sasuke walked down the hallway to Sakura's room.

"Sakura?" He knocked lightly on her door.

"Go away!" She growled, but the affect was lost due to her constant sniffling.

She was crying and it was because of him.

He opened her door to see her curled up under her red covers on her bed.

He sat on the edge of her bed not quite sure what he should do.

"Sasuke?" Sakura peeked out from under her blankets.

"Yes?" He pulled the blanket off her.

"I'm sorry about my dad." She hid under the blankets again.

"It's not your fault." She sat up still wrapped in blankets and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have invited them," Sakura more to herself than to him. "I'm his only daughter of course he would have acted like that."

She huffed and laid back in bed.

Hoshi crawled out from under her bed and tried to jump on the bed, but was too small.

Sasuke picked up the little black ball and set it next to Sakura who immediately pulled the small creature into her arms.

"When did you get a cat?" He asked, watching as she played with her kitten.

"A couple weeks ago, I was walking home from the hospital when it just ran out into the street." She kissed the kitten for emphasis. "His foot was cut, and he was limping real bad. I took him home treated his wounds and looked for his owner."

She held the kitten out to Sasuke, who reluctantly took it.

"Nobody claimed him, so I kept him seeing as I need the company and he needed a home." She gave the kitten a small pat on his head which he responded to by purring.

"Who takes care of him when your on missions?" He watched as the kitten opened one ebony eye and looked up at him.

"Lee usually. If he's on a mission Ino or Hinata stop by and feed him for me." She rolled onto her stomach and watched Sasuke pet Hoshi who was enjoying the attention immensely.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, blushing lightly.

"For what?" She asked looking up at him.

"For leaving you on that bench." His face looked completely serious.

"It's fine I don't blame you." She rolled away so he couldn't see her face. Hiding the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"I did consider bringing you with me." He was looking around her room now. Noticing she only had a few pictures. One of her and her parents, one of her and her friends, one of her and the sand siblings, and one of Team 7. "But you were too innocent. You wouldn't have been able to survive in Sound."

As an unspoken rule he didn't talk about Sound and she didn't talk about him leaving.

"I missed Konoha when I was there. Sound was cold, and too different. And none of the women had pink hair and green eyes." She turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "You were one of the reasons I considered coming home. I missed you."

"Why me?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, like she didn't want to know the answer.

"Because you were annoying and compassionate and innocent." He reached over and ran his finger across her cheekbone.

She brushed his hand away. "Don't give me false hope like that Sasuke."

"Why does it have to be false?" He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She sat up quickly. "Sasuke I'm serious stop."

"Sakura I don't want to hurt you." He grabbed her hand. "I was thinking that maybe it might be nice for us to go out sometime."

He was blushing again.

"Like a date?" Sakura asked, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." He was looking everywhere but at her.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck knocking them both to the floor.

She gently pressed her lips to his.

Her lips were as soft as he remembered.

"I would love to." She smiled widely, and hugged his neck tightly.

He kissed her again feeling happy until she spoke again.

"So who's gonna tell my dad?"

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><em> Please review thank you for reading :)<br>_


End file.
